User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: The History of Linathan - Chapter 2
I continued to love Brave Frontier as it was one of, if not, the most obsessive game I have ever played in my life. In my lifetime, I’ve never owned an Xbox, PS3, or any of the latest systems. The Wii was and still is my latest game console, but I barely played on it. Heck, Super Mario Galaxy was the only Wii game I owned besides the games that came in with the game console package. It was still busy throughout my sophomore year and Honors Chemistry was a course I felt like I needed to do really well in. Honors Trigonometry and Honors Analysis weren’t troublesome to me, but overall, school was at its utmost importance. I mean, true, I easily ended Honors Chemistry with an A thanks to an insane curve on the final exam that everyone seemed to struggle with, but there were priorities I had to deal with. Therefore, I progressed a bit slowly. Plus, 10 minutes per energy was still a thing. Imagine waiting for 700+ minutes for your energy to refill to full. Ugh… Squad 4: Mono-Thunder I felt rather humiliated when I challenged Karl in Trial 001. Because of this, I started to build a mono-Thunder team. I’ve used this Thunder team for a long time as I wanted to train myself to use this squad against Karl. There was a lot of planning I had to do before taking on Karl. With this Thunder squad, I was able to beat Lv.3 dungeons easily. Their prowess allowed me to repeat the Lv.3 dungeons and capture the units that were available at that time. Serin was a dungeon that I continued repeating with this squad, despite the fact that Douglas (name dubbed as Gun God Lewi in Serin’s Vortex Dungeon) appeared randomly. It was a fun time playing around with this squad and it brought back so many memories once I evolved Eze to 7* a year later from the first day I came up with this squad. Squad 5: Felneus Frontier All thanks to my mono-Thunder squad, I was able to make this team a reality. I was incredibly happy once I got Leviathan from the Level Up Campaign and looking at the Brave Frontier Japan videos, I became even more excited when I saw Leviathan’s 6* form prior to Felneus’s release. This dated back around April 2014 for as long as until July 2014. It was still during my sophomore year of high school so time felt long, very long. This team was a bunch of fun to use as this was one of the first squads to ever perform infinite BB every turn. Hearing the gunshots was amazing up until the Auto-Battle update came, which battle animations would turn off at random occasions and performance dropped massively. I switched off between this squad and the Mono-Thunder squad. Because the damage output of this squad was relatively low, I would often switch to my Mono-Thunder squad to deal more damage. While I am aware that Douglas Frontier completely topped over Serin Frontier, my RNG luck did not grant me four Douglas. I felt kind of jealous of other people using Felneus + 4 Douglas at that time, but at least variety grew within the game. Squad 6: Mono-Water My upgraded Mono-Water team stuck to me throughout the summer of 2014. They took on some of the hardest challenges of the time, such as GGC: Vargas, Trial 002, The Unholy Tower, etc. This squad dated around July-August 2014. I was fortunate enough to get Copra from Rare Summon one day. Although he is the first mitigator in the game, I did not realize how useful he was until I saw some Trial 002 videos. Because of those strategies, I managed to evolve my Copra to Tesla and max him out for that time. Mega still stuck with me at that time as I was able to time his attack animation at the exact time with my other units. He might not have been meta over the summer, but he was still a keeper at that time and even today. Selena became one of my favorite units to use. It was like we were best friends with each other. Remember that this was before Zelnite came out and I didn’t recognize him as my best friend until he finally revealed himself in the Rare Summon gate, but that’s not important for now. I got all excited once I got Elimo. She was a meta healer at that time and she served a good cause for my team. Unfortunately, Elimo became outdated once BB spamming became more accessible, but it wasn’t until her 7* evolution release that made her meta again. Also, trivia time! I started playing Brave Frontier Japan starting July 2014. Conclusion That's all for the second chapter of The History of Linathan! Thank you all for the support you've given me! Stay tuned for the next installment of The History of Linathan! Comment below on what you think of Chapter 2! How many game consoles do you have? Which one do you play the most? Which class haggled you down the most in your high school years? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out The History of Linathan - Chapter 1! Check out The History of Linathan - Chapter 3! Want a parody version of this? Take a look at Blake Xi's version of Chapter 2! Check out my Birthday Special! My birthday might be over, but feel free to go for a post-celebration at Linathan's Birthday Special 2015! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts